


If I Could Cloak You In Diamonds

by ymaface



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymaface/pseuds/ymaface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lord of Winterfell presents his wife with a gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Cloak You In Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie.

 

Winterfell was once again the great seat of the north, rebuilt to the very image of its former grandeur. It hadn’t been easy and the tell tale signs of hard work were evident on Sansa’s once velvet soft hands. Looking at the final result she felt her heart glow with pride. That wasn’t to say she enjoyed working down on her knees beside the other women scrubbing stone floors and painstakingly threading new tapestries, but she had enjoyed being part of the process. Together they had rebuilt her home and hand in hand they would face the coming winter.

On one cold night Jon visited her rooms unannounced, gingerly holding a small package. It was intricately wrapped in what appeared to be Myrish lace and tied up with a powder blue ribbon. Sansa raised an eyebrow, surprised, as he held it out to her. “What is it?” Surely he hadn’t wrapped it himself.

“Open it and see.”

With careful fingers she drew back the lace that felt as delicate as a spider’s web, and then heard herself gasp. It was a necklace; a heavy necklace wrought from silver with a scatter of small sea pearls. It was the most beautiful and costly thing Sansa had seen since returning north. It was also the gaudiest. She couldn’t think of a single time she might wear it without looking foolish. Stunning tokens such as these belonged in the south and in Highgarden where women had little to do but longue about and be courted.

“Do you like it?” Jon was watching her carefully to judge her reaction, longing clear in his eyes and his bare hands fluttering nervously.

“It’s beautiful,” she replied truthfully. She looked up at him doubtfully. Jon was a man of little words but he had never once asked her to wear velvets instead of wool, as to befit her station as lady of Winterfell. “Why on earth did you buy it?”

He blushed and looking down at his feet. “I wanted...you _deserve_ something pretty.”

She understood then. Jon was simply thinking of the Sansa of old who took delight in such gifts - nay _expected_ them – from grand knights on white horses. He wanted so hard to please her and live up to those childhood expectations.

She kissed him and he stood there, stunned, at her sudden spontaneity.

“I love it. I love _you_ , but you do not need to give me such gifts...just claiming you as my own husband is enough,” Sansa insisted and smiled when he kissed the tip of her nose. Later he would fasten the necklace around her neck himself and it would be the only thing she wore while he made love to her – but until then they simply grinned at each other like bemused children, the pearls gleaming in the firelight. 


End file.
